A different Intent
by Persion
Summary: Robin finds herself more or less adjusted to how things are done at the STN-J, however Amon comes up with a case that has everybody confused. It seems the culprit for the murders is no ordinary witch...
1. Chapter 1

I got inspired to make a WHR fanfic. :3 I might actually finish this one unlike my FF one -cough- Anywho, please read a review, lemme know what you think. :3

I don't own any WHR characters...yet.

--

Three hundred and twenty years have passed, since the coven sank in the dark

A divided path.

A lost soul

An Unknown future

Those with good hearts are easily corrupted to become the products of evil intentions.

--

"Michael, we need you in the briefing room." Amon announced on his way passed Michael's computer work station. He nodded and closed whatever program he was working on and got out of his chair. Stretching, he made his way into the semi- darkened room and took up his usual seat at the end of the table.

Sakaki yawned widely and glanced at Karasuma, who was sitting beside him, seeming to be lost in thought about something. His eyes wandered over to Robin, who sat opposite him. She sat up straight and composed, staring intently at the data that appeared on the computer screens.

The room was full of an odd tension; even Amon was quieter than usual, taking his time going through what had to be said. "We've gotten a report from the police that there have been a few odd homicides not too far away from here, they all happened within hours of each other. This is an odd one for them to come to the STN about considering all the victims only had 3 things in common, they were all bitten by something and appeared to have had all the blood drained from their bodies and they were all male."

"You think it's a Witch?" Sakaki piped up, his boredom rapidly disappearing.

"At this point, we're not sure." Michael answered, "this is the weirdest case we've had yet. All the evidence points more towards vampirism, but there is one thing that the coroner found that has us skeptical."

"What's that?" Karasuma asked, remotely interested.

"They didn't die from loss of blood. It was pressure that was precisely applied to the victim's spine, from the _inside_."

"There wasn't anything material left at any of the scenes?" Karasuma asked, her voice taking on a serious tone.

"Not a thing. No prints, no fibers, nothing. It's almost like a ghost did this." Amon replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Robin, who had been fairly quiet up to this point said "We're not even dealing with a witch anymore…"

Sakaki made an attempt to smooth down his light brown hair and looked at Robin, a puzzled expression forming on his face. "What do you mean?"

She never looked up from the report on the screen in front of her, "A witch didn't do this. These victims were not related in any way, yet the way they were killed was exactly the same, right down to the tiniest detail. It was a planned kill. Well thought out and put into action. Judging by what this says, the locations were all random and the bodies had not been touched. They were left as they had fallen."

Karasuma looked at Robin seriously and said, "Then what are we dealing with exactly?"

Robin turned her head to face her, "A soulreaver."

"Care to explain?" Amon asked in a monotone voice.

She nodded, "We like to think of Witches as evil demons. Soulreavers are a kind of demon to, therefore distantly related to a witch. The biggest difference is Soulreavers often have animalistic forms along with human ones and a wider range of powers depending on what blood characteristics they have. I'm almost certain the one we're dealing with here has a vampiric side as well as an animal side, to leave no traces like that; and the fact that all of the victim's were male; it suggests that this could be a female Reaver and also a succubus."

Michael raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Robin, are you sure? This story sounds so…unbelievable…"

Sakaki and Karasuma nodded in agreement, "to be honest no. I've only read about such beings. They existed so long ago and were wiped out long before the turn of the century. Its highly unlikely, but still a possibility." Robin replied.

"We're not Vampire hunters." Amon said bluntly, "What are we suppose to do if you're right?"

She shrugged lightly, "I don't know."

Michael sighed, "Well, if that's a buyable reason for this so be it. I'll see what I can find about these 'Reavers'."

"I take it we don't even have suspects?" Karasuma asked, propping her elbows up on the table and folding her hands in front of her chin.

"No. But we do have a witness for one of the cases." Amon said, putting up a picture on the screens. It was a younger guy with angled face with dark eyes and hair. "Sado Nasajishi. 19 years old: witnessed his roommate, Amagi Kiske being murdered by this 'Reaver'."

"It's a start." Sakaki said, yawning, "Are we investigating today?"

"Yes. Sakaki, go with Karasuma to each of the scenes and see if you can at least find something to go off of for evidence. Michael, I need you to look up more on Reavers and what the best thing we could do is, if Robin is right. Robin and I are going to interrogate Sado Nasajishi."

With that said and done, the lights came back on and everyone made their way out into the main room, just to see a smiling Dojima. "Good morning!" She said in an annoyingly high pitched voice. "You look lovely today Robin!" She said brightly and smiled at Robin. Robin just blinked at her and mumbled a 'thanks'.

"You're late." Amon said, brushing past her towards the door.

Dojima squinted her blue eyes at him and pouted fake-like. "Don't you dare chew me out like Kosaka did."

He kept walking. Robin nodded at her and walked out after Amon. Sakaki shrugged and looked over at Karasuma. "I guess we better go too." She nodded.

Dojima sighed half-heartedly and plopped into a chair beside Michael. "Guess I'm working with you today, buddy Ol' pal."

--

Robin couldn't shake this uneasy feeling she had after leaving the office. It was the kind of feeling that made you think you were being watched. She was tempted to ask Amon if he felt it too, but judging by his calm demeanor; nothing was out of the ordinary.

When they finally made it to the underground parking lot and were getting into Amon's black car, Amon noticed Robin was quieter than usual and she looked worried. "What's wrong?" He asked bluntly, almost as if he really didn't want to say anything to her.

It took her a moment to answer, "Do you feel like you're being watched?"

He had indeed, now that she mentioned it, but he wasn't going to tell her. Just to be safe. "No. The only thing that's watching us is the security cameras. Now is not the time to be paranoid. We haven't even left STN yet." He said, sounding kind of annoyed.

Robin just nodded and climbed into the car, unsure of whether he was telling the truth or not. Amon started the car and backed out of the space, heading towards the exit.

A pair of golden eyes watched them carefully from the darkness.

--

Dojima yawned widely and spun around once in her chair, stopping to face Michael. "Did you find anything?"

"How am I supposed to find anything with you being so distracting in the background?" He said, staring to get irritated. "Make yourself useful and search on Google or something."

She rolled her eyes and turned to the closest computer, opening up an internet browser. Michael sighed in relief and went back to concentrating on what he had found. _"Looks like there really was such a thing as Soulreavers…"_ He thought, reading the public information. It was only telling him the most basic things. He would need to crack the password and get to the classified stuff. Luckily he had his password cracker open and running in the background. It produced results quickly, and he put in the password.

To his surprise, there was a back up firewall on the site. This was the first time he'd ever encountered something like this. Raising a brow he activated his own firewall and 'ducked' around the opposing one. _"That was almost too easy…" _He thought, proceeding to navigate through the rest of the site.

There was nothing there. Michael blinked a few times trying to figure out why a page was encrypted when there was nothing on it. He highlighted the page thinking it was a cheap trick of using the same colour font as the page. Still nothing. "Hmm." He said shrugging and exiting the site. He turned around to see what Dojima was up to.

She was on the internet alright, but looking up the lasted fashions. "I'm going to assume you're bored?" He commented.

"What? Oh, yeah…" She said absentmindedly reading descriptions on the page.

Now he was irritated. "Why aren't you looking up what you're supposed to be?"

She jumped slightly, "Don't shout. I did, and I found something you might find helpful."

He was surprised. "You did?" He got out of his chair and leaned looked over her shoulder as she pulled up a page she had minimized. He was expecting to see the same page he had just looked at, but surprisingly, it was different and more detailed. "Where did you find this?"

"Google. Where else?" She said, grinning.

He rolled his eyes, "Can I have your chair for a moment?" She got up and let him sit to read the information there. He scrolled down the page, past the introduction, and straight to the important part. As he read on, his eyes widened in disbelief and immediately printed off the pages.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my chapter 2 for my WHR fanfic. :3 I got a review and few people like where its going. I think I'll continue. Thanks for the input! Keep the reviews coming. :3

I still don't own any WHR characters  
--

Sakaki Yawned widely in the passenger side of the car, watching the scenery go by out the window as Karasuma drove, "Where are we going first?"

"We're going to the scene of the first incident. According to Michael, it happened right on a busy street and nobody even noticed." She replied, turning a sharp corner carefully.

"Sounds an awful lot like a regular witch to me." He said, rolling his eyes. "No offense to Robin or anything, but I don't buy her story about 'Reavers'."

Karasuma nodded, "I know. I wish it weren't true, but I know what she's talking about. I've heard of them before. Can't remember were, but I have."

He turned to look at her with disbelief, "You mean to say you think these things exist?"

"Well, if witches exist, anything is possible. You should know this by now. Besides, Robin has a tendency to be right."

He sighed and went back to staring out the window, "I still think it's a load of B.S."

She smiled. "You think that."

The rest of the ride to the scene was quiet. When they finally got there, the police were cleaning up their investigation. They approached the yellow crime scene tape, where a uniformed officer stopped them. He was a younger guy, obviously new to the force because he didn't know who they were. Karasuma smiled warmly at him, "You probably don't know us yet. We're from the STN-J."

Just as she had said that, another officer came forward and welcomed the 2 of them. He was a bigger man, more muscle than anything and he had an almost Arnold Schwarzenegger look about him. They figured he knew Chief Kosaka well. "Ah, we've been expecting you guys to show up at one point. This is one hell of a serial killer we've got here. There's no trace of anything what so ever. What's weirder is how it happened on a busy sidewalk and nobody noticed a thing."

"There's no physical evidence at all? Nothing on the body?" Sakaki inquired.

He shook his head. "All the Coroner knows is that the victim died from serious loss of blood through the jugular. There was no saliva on the bite wound to analyze."

Karasuma nodded, "Do you mind if we take a look around here?"

"Not at all. You likely won't find anything anyway."

They crossed under the crime tape and right towards where the body was found. The area was marked off with numbers that signified how the body was laid out before it was moved. It wasn't right in the middle of the sidewalk. It was closer to the building that had been taped off too. "How could there be no blood? This is unbelievable…" Sakaki said, surveying the area closely. Karasuma was quiet, concentrating mostly on where the body itself had been.

"_I wonder if I can scry this…" _She thought, resting her hand where the victim's head would have been. Concentrating hard, she blocked out the outside world and focused on what happened on that spot, what the victim might have been feeling and if she were lucky, what he had seen moments before his death.

Meanwhile, Sakaki's mini investigation proved to be futile. The police were right. There was nothing there. He looked over at Karasuma, assuming she was scrying that area where the body was. He wandered over to her and waited patiently for her to finish. He only had to wait seconds.

"Well… This is rather confusing." She said, turning to face him.

"What'd you see?"

"He was just walking down the side walk, everything was normal. Then suddenly there was sharp pain and then relaxation, almost like he was falling asleep. As for what he saw, the attacker was definitely female." She explained, standing up straight again.

"Well, that confirms about what Michael found in the coroners report. The relaxation probably came from their spine being delicately severed. Was that all you could get for the attacker?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly a clear image." Karasuma retorted, sounding slightly annoyed. "In any case, it's a start and we have to tell Amon."

--

Amon hardly said a word to Robin since they had left the STN. There was always an uncomfortable silence in that car, every time they went to investigate something. It was kind of like both of them wanted to say something to each other, but wanted to appear too 'cool' to do so. Robin was also still kind of intimidated by Amon, but she would hardly show it when there was others around.

Even though they had been working together for some time now, she couldn't help but be awed by how he could be so level headed in any situation. It wasn't like she thought that she panicked, but she was no where near as fast a thinker as Amon was. She more or less envied him for that.

For the moment, her thoughts were still on that slightly lingering feeling of being watched before leaving STN. Robin knew she wasn't being paranoid; she had been through there many times before with the cameras. There had to be something else there. But then, with all the security that was there, it just wasn't possible for there to be something else in that building. She was forced to dismiss that thought for the time being.

Amon glanced at his GPS locator phone, which was perched on the dash, and followed the path it indicated to the mental hospital where Sado was being held. Michael had emailed his whereabouts to them minutes before.

"I guess seeing something like that would affect anybody's mental state." Robin commented

He nodded, keeping his eyes calmly glued to the road. "It would appear this guy has had mental issues ever since the beginning. His record shows that he had been put in this institute before for schizophrenia, now this time he's probably scarred for seeing something so gruesome."

"Yes. It just seems odd that his roommate was targeted and he happened to walk in on it." She said quietly, "All the other cases seem to be done so professionally, and this one was kind of sloppy." He nodded again, pulling into the public parking lot.

The moment both of them stepped into the threshold of the main building, the sterile doctors-office smell hit them. It was almost too clean in there. The receptionist smiled at them and said "Welcome, how can I help you?"

"Yes, we're here to visit Sado Nasajishi. May we see him?" Amon inquired, straight to the point.

The receptionist looked kind of confused for a moment and consulted a paper on the desk. She then looked back up at him and nodded, the smile disappearing. "You might be able to visit him if he's had his medication, if he hasn't, you probably won't get much from him."

Robin watched her expression and listened to the tone of her voice carefully. She must have assumed they were with the police, and disliked them. It seemed like she was analyzing them more for herself than anything, trying to decide whether they were a threat or not.

"Has he taken it yet today?" Robin asked awkwardly, wondering why she didn't tell them right off the bat if he had or hadn't.

The receptionist was reluctant to answer for a moment, but then said, "I believe he has." With a sigh, "Please follow me."

Amon and Robin glanced at each other momentarily then followed her down the bright, kind of eerie hallway and surprisingly stopped at a door that was relatively close to the main entrance. Robin noticed how there were next to no pictures of the outside world on the walls. Most of the pictures she had noticed were of people who had founded the place, old guys with mean, money hungry expressions. Suddenly she realized how quiet it was. There were no nurses running about, no radio playing in the background, you couldn't even hear the hum of the computer in the front. She really wanted to get out of there.

The receptionist must have been a nurse as well, considering she produced at set of odd keys and unlocked the single-windowed door. Robin followed Amon in reluctantly into the room, having no idea what she was going to see. As Amon stepped out of the way, she got a good look at the room, thoroughly shocked by what she was seeing.

The bed had restraints on them that appeared to be used often and the room was absolutely white with one small, barred window on the far wall. Everything was so white it was getting hard not to squint. Sado Nasajishi was lying in the bed, staring off into space.

The nurse/receptionist approached him and touched his arm gently to get his attention. Sado turned his head to face them and blinked once, his features unchanging. He sat up and glanced between Amon and Robin intelligently, almost studying them with deep brown eyes.

She smiled again, same as she did when she greeted Amon and Robin, and nodded; stepping out of the room. Robin was beginning to hate that fake smile of hers. Sado sat fully upright in the bed, eyeing the 2 of them carefully. "What do you want?" He asked bluntly, with a deep, emotionless tone.

Amon countered his bluntness with ease, "We need to know what you saw when your roommate was murdered." It was more of a statement than an actual question.

His eyes narrowed questioningly before replying, "You likely won't believe me if I tell you anyway."

"Trust me, we will." Amon said, starting to sound impatient.

Sado sighed, and shook his head disbelievingly. "Fine. I'll tell exactly what I saw, down to every last detail." Amon and Robin nodded, listening intently. "I came back from my nightly walk at about quarter to 1 in the morning, same as I usually did, and went upstairs to our room. I had already noticed something was out of place when I got there. The door wasn't closed fully. I knew Amagi couldn't have been out at that time, he had class early in the mornings. Even if he did decide to go out, he always makes sure the door is shut and locked. It was something he was paranoid about. So anyway, I walk up to the door and see that it's open slightly. I was kind of cautious at this point, fearing that I might walk into a robbery or something, but I managed to work up enough courage to push open the door and take a peek inside…"

He stopped for a moment, putting his head down slightly to collect his thoughts and Robin watched his body language carefully. "What I saw was literally something out of a horror movie. There was this…_vampire_ just bent over his neck, sucking the life out of him." He lifted his head and looked back up at both of them, his originally calm features contorted with fear.

"What did this 'vampire' look like?" Robin asked casually.

He stared at her. "She was a _monster_. What do you think she looked like? When she heard me at the door she looked at me with these scarlet eyes that just burned right through me. I thought I was dying!"

Sado was really beginning to panic now, his words coming out faster and faster. "She just dropped his body on the floor and stared at me, I thought I was next, she was coming at me like I was next…then I blinked, and she was gone. Just like that…gone…"

He was seriously shaking with fear when Amon and Robin calmly walked out of the room; the nurse was already there to lock up the door again. Amon walked on past her, leaving Robin to reluctantly thank her for letting them in.

When she finally caught up with Amon, back in the car, there was an awkward moment of silence and surprisingly, Amon commented. "Robin, what could you gather about him just by looking at him?"

She blinked a few times, wondering what he could possibly be getting at. "Well, he was really calm up to the point where we wanted him to explain the Reaver…"

"Did you look at his hands?" He asked.

Robin looked at him, slightly bewildered at the question. "His hands? No, why?"

"His hands were relaxed the whole time. Even though he was staring to panic, his hands were calmly folded on his lap like a casual conversation."

"You have to remember he was on drugs too…"

Amon shook his head. "He wasn't on drugs. She lied to us. If he were on drugs, he probably wouldn't have been coherent at all."

"But… why?"

"I don't know. We didn't really learn much from him except her eye colour and that she was indeed a female."

She nodded. "Yes, but…that's not solid evidence."

"What do you mean?"

Robin elaborated, "Its been said that vampiric Reavers eyes' change colour when they feed. Her eyes most likely aren't naturally red. Even if they were, she could be using contact lenses to hide it."

"Hmm…" Amon said, signaling the end of the conversation.

--

The ending of this one isn't a cliff hanger. Sorry guys. I'll put a better ending on chapter 3. :3 Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! Chapter 3 is finally up. :3 I've gotten more reviews and pretty positive things. Therefore, I will continue. I'd like to thank Gotta Dance 88 (Hope I got that right) for reviewing like, 3 times. :3

Maori is the only character I own.

--

"…You're not serious." Sakaki said, after hearing Michael explain what Dojima had found on Google about Reavers.

Michael nodded, "Dead serious. There really was a Soulreaver reported in Japan about 60 years ago. The police dismissed the case as being a hoax the teenagers who reported it, set up. There might not have been any evidence, but these pictures are proof enough."

Karasuma shook her head in disbelief. "These could have been forged too. With all the photo editing programs people have these days, any 60 year old picture could be scanned and played with."

"I know, but I checked police records. This really did happen and those pictures I printed off there are exactly the same as the originals that are on file." Michael explained, and then gestured at Dojima, "Ms. Dojima here found them."

Everybody stared at her for a moment and she blushed lightly, "Oh, it was nothing."

"Sure it was." Sakaki said, "you actually did something today…"

Before she could reply to him, the sound of a door opening and closing got her attention. "How'd it go?" Karasuma asked, spinning her chair around to watch Amon and Robin walk into the room.

"We weren't able to get much out of him." Amon said, leaning against a desk. Robin headed to the back to get some coffee.

"Nothing at all?"

"We learned that its definitely a female and its part vampire." He said.

Sakaki whistled impressively, "Wow. Ms. Karasuma and I found out more or less the same thing at the crime scenes. It was Michael and Ms. Dojima here who have been busy"

Michael smiled. "It's true. Dojima managed to find something you'll probably be interested in." He said, handing the printed pictures and police report and filling Amon in on what they were talking about before he got there.

Amon appeared to be going through the information carefully, taking it in from every aspect before coming to the same conclusion as Michael. "You think it's the same one?"

"Exactly. Nothing actually happened 60 years ago in that report, it was just a sighting. But the fact that it was described as a Reaver with vampiric qualities and it was only spotted here in Japan, it got me thinking."

"Its still kind of rough, but its something to go on." Karasuma agreed.

"Robin, come take a look at this." Amon said, calling her over.

She put her coffee cup down and made her way back over, gently taking the pictures and file out of Amon's hand and inspected them. When she looked close enough at the picture of the woman, she noticed how sharp her features were; almost cat like. She was also crouched down on all fours, perched on a fence with perfect balance. "This can't be…"

"What can't be, Robin?" Dojima asked.

"I need to see a computer here for a moment." She announced, handing the papers back to Amon and taking Michaels seat at the computer. After a few silent moments, she pulled up some images off Google that were of old artwork. "Do you see the resemblance here?" She asked, zooming in on an older picture of a very feline looking woman with the same highly sharpened features and pitch black hair, standing behind the main object in the picture.

Everybody took second looks and agreed that they were one and the same person. "Robin, where else have you seen her before?" Karasuma asked.

"I can't remember rightly, I think it was just in these old pieces of art." She replied, closing the window. "She has enough of a vampiric appearance as it is and she appears in all these older paintings. Logically, she must be the one we're looking for."

"But that's a really far out theory." Sakaki put in. "There's a 5 chance that she's the culprit. If you ask me, this is gonna take some investigating and we'll likely never find out anymore than this. It's still a dead end."

"…Until she makes the next move." Amon said. "If we can catch her in the act, or somehow predict where she was going to go next, we might have a shot. All we have to do is wait for her to make another appearance. She doesn't know we've caught on if all this is right."

"Why don't we run her profile through a country wide record?" Sakaki asked.

"What if the country doesn't even know she exists? Which it likely doesn't." Michael replied, stretching and yawning slightly.

"I think we should call it a day and go get some rest. We'll keep working on it tomorrow, as it's already getting late." Karasuma suggested, getting up out of her chair and hooking her coat neatly over her arm, glancing at the clock which said 7:00

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good idea, however I'll stay here a little longer with Michael before heading home." Robin said.

"Alright then. I'm out." Sakaki announced, cracking his neck and putting his chair back, "See you all tomorrow."

After the goodbyes were said and done, the room suddenly became very quiet with just Robin and Michael. "How long do you plan on staying?" He asked, merely out of curiosity.

"I just want to look something up for my own use." She said, seating herself at her usual computer and turning on the monitor. He shrugged and went back to work, looking to see what else he could find on this mystery woman.

--

Amon parked his car a little ways away from the apartment where he lived, just to mislead people who might have been following him back from the STN. Locking the doors, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat and began to walk. The side walk was not as crowded as it would have been during the day, considering it was 8:00 at night.

It was a rather cool night as he proceeded to walk the extra block to the apartment building, the wind however was at his back and he hardly noticed it, he had too much on his mind. Deep in thought, he walked along staring at the sidewalk in front of him and not really paying attention to where he was going.

He heard footsteps coming from in front of him and looked up just in time to see a woman with dark hair approach him at a relatively fast pace. She was absentmindedly digging for something in her bag, oblivious to Amon's presence. He was too tired to completely get out of her way; instead he side stepped to let her pass, but she managed to catch his shoulder in the process and dropped her bag, the contents spilling out onto the sidewalk.

They both stopped and for the first time Amon got a good look at her. She was built short, but slender and slightly muscular, he suppose she worked out, judging by the clothes she was wearing; a short black tank top and baggy black sweat pants.

The wind caught her long black hair and moved it across her shoulder slightly, the moonlight making her hair shimmer like the surface of water. She stared at him with apologetic golden eyes, "I'm sorry." She said in a calming musical voice, crouching down to pick up her bag.

Amon shrugged lightly, keeping his expression neutral. "It's alright…" He said and contemplated helping her gather her stuff, but ended up not doing so when she bent over to gather it up herself. Instead he was rather mesmerized by how fluidly and graceful she moved, never mind the sound of her voice some how releasing every bit of tension he had since that afternoon.

He blinked a few times and forced himself to look away when she stood up again. She smiled at him and nodded slightly, "No harm in knowing you ran into right?" She said, extending a slender hand to him, "My name is Maori."

Amon found it slightly odd for her to suddenly introduce herself after just running into him on the street. He threw a questioning look at her and hesitated a second, trying to find a fault in her actions. He could not see one so he gingerly shook her hand. "Amon." He said.

She smiled again and nodded, "Nice to meet you Amon. Maybe we'll run into each other again some day."

He wanted her to keep talking, the sound of her voice made him so mellow and sleepy that he was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open, he swore he could almost hear her purring. "Maybe…" He said softly.

Maori nodded once more. "Well, I must be off then. Good bye."

Once she had turned away from him and headed in the opposite direction, he shook his head a few times, finally getting his senses back. _"I'm over tired…" _He thought, turning around and eventually making it back to his apartment. Then it dawned on him.

--

Cliff hanger! WOO! Please review. :3


	4. Chapter 4

HAI GUYS. This is chapter 4 and its getting better. :3 Thanks for all the reviews. -luffs reviewers- please keep em' coming. :3

Only character I own is Maori.

--

Dojima yawned as she walked into the office the next morning (That's right, she was actually there in the morning) and plopped down in the closest chair to Michael. "Good morning." She mumbled, waving at him slightly.

"Mhmm." He replied, staring intently at his computer screen.

"Do you even sleep?" She asked, knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Mhmm." He said once again with a curt nod, absorbed in his work. Dojima sighed and got up slowly to go get a coffee.

Just then Chief Kosaka walked in brightly. "Good morning everybody." He announced, heading over to his desk.

Michael snapped back to reality and blinked a few times, "Hey, Chief, where were you yesterday?"

"I was feeling a little under the weather." He said, sorting through papers Hatori left on his desk. "Amon has informed me of the latest case and sadly I won't be involved much in this one unless you need me. I have a lot of work to catch up on."

"Ah." He nodded, going back to work on his computer.

Not too much later, Karasuma and Sakaki meandered in, ready and eager to get started. "So, where did we leave off yesterday?" Sakaki asked.

"Just wait until Robin and Amon get here. Don't get so excited." Karasuma said, sounding rather grouchy.

Sakaki sighed and sat on the edge of the counter by Michael's computer, "When are they getting here?"

Everybody shrugged, including Dojima who was trying to stay awake. "Hey…Where are Robin and Amon anyway?" It was odd for them to be so late. It was already getting on 9:30 and there was no sign of either of them.

Michael took the head phones out of his ears and replied, "Robin stayed here for the night, and Amon hasn't been here at all since yesterday."

"What was Robin looking for so late anyway?" Karasuma asked, crossing her legs and folding her arms over her chest.

Michael shrugged. "She wouldn't tell me."

"What a surprise." Sakaki commented, rolling his eyes.

It was at least another hour before Amon finally walked into the office, he appeared paler than usual and incredibly tired. "Hey, are you alright?" Karasuma asked, looking kind of concerned.

"I'm fine." He said, and proceeded into the room. "Where's Robin?"

"She's still sleeping." Sakaki said, "Michael said she was here all night and ended up staying."

Amon nodded and stared off into space for a moment. "What room is she in? I need to talk to her."

After Michael told him where she was and watched him leave, he said, "He doesn't look very good…"

Sakaki nodded, "Yeah. He was more alert yesterday; maybe he didn't sleep at all?"

Dojima shrugged, "You never know with that guy."

--

Amon managed to make it to the room where Robin was staying and knocked on the door once before entering. He found her up and making the bed. She turned to look at him and blinked a few times. "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you about that woman in those pictures…" He stated, walking in and closing the door gently behind him.

He almost sounded worried to her. "What about her?"

"I think I ran into her on the way home yesterday, but I'm not completely sure." He explained, avoiding her gaze.

Robin stopped what she was doing and studied him closely. She immediately took note of him avoiding eye contact with her. "What do you mean?"

He explained in great detail what had happened to him on his way home and about Maori. Amon sat on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes for a moment when he was done talking. Robin just nodded, "You were tired when you left here yesterday, I think anybodies voice would have sounded like that to you. But in any case, it is odd how she didn't just pick her bag up and walk away."

"Or I could be over reacting." He said with a sigh, closing his eyes slightly. It was in that moment, that he had a sudden realization. Could it be he was actually craving the sound of her voice? Nah. It wasn't possible. Although, he hadn't slept the entire night because she kept invading his thoughts. Was it possible to be over tired to the point where any random event would hang on you like that?

He had more questions than answers. Robin stared at him blankly, debating over what she should say to him that would be comforting. "Would you like to rest for a while and let the rest of us finish the investigation?"

Amon shook his head. "I need to be involved in this. Just in case the whole thing is affecting me more than I know."

This time Robin looked worried. He was acting awfully strange to her. It wasn't like him at all to come to her when something was wrong, she figured something else was bothering him and he was using his meeting with Maori as an excuse to talk about what was really going on without being blunt about it. "Amon, is there something else bothering you? Something that has nothing to do with the investigation?"

He stared at her for a moment, confused by what she was asking. Indeed everything was normal right up until he met her. The frustrating thing was what she did to him. "No." He answered simply. "Just wondering if I should be taking note of her. She does resemble the woman in those pictures a little."

She nodded. "Alright then." She said, wrapping up their kind of meaningless conversation and turning to walk out. Amon sighed again and got up to follow her back down to the main office.

--

When everybody was comfortably settled in the office, Michael got started on explaining what he was looking at the night before. "I found some interesting ways to sub due this kind of Reaver. Some of them are pretty interesting and others I had found were kind of stupid. In any case the best one says to shoot them in the heart with a silver bullet."

Sakaki chuckled at the thought. "Wow. That's a classic vampire hunter thing."

"Sure is. But there happens to be one downside. There's no 'real' way to kill these things. All the silver bullet to the heart does is put them into an eternal sleep that looks like death until the bullet is removed." Michael finished.

Silence. "…What do we do after we catch her then?" Karasuma asked. "If she can't actually be killed, what do we do with her? Zaizen likely won't want to baby-sit a vampire that could be reawakened."

Nobody could answer the question. Suddenly the whole case seemed rather pointless, but it had to be done. Whoever was killing people like that needed to be stopped. Plain and simple. There was no middle ground. "Looks like we'll have to wait to see where she strikes again and plan from there anyway." Amon commented, blowing off Karasuma's question.

"We could be waiting a long time you know." Sakaki said, resting his chin on his hand boredly and tapping the table. "We should be doing something else meanwhile."

"Like what?" Amon retorted, "We don't exactly have much more to go on here."

Sakaki was forced to drop the subject and the room fell quiet again. "What do we keep an eye on exactly?" Karasuma asked.

"Anything. News reports mostly though. Word on the street isn't really reliable anymore." Amon said.

Suddenly Robin appeared out of nowhere, holding 2 cups of coffee and offered one to Amon. Surprisingly, he took the cup and sipped at it slowly, appearing lost in thought.

The rest of the day went by very slowing, having nothing to do most of the time. Sakaki wandered, Karasuma read a book, Michael played around on his computer, Robin watched Michael work, Dojima kept herself interested in a Magazine and Amon announced he was going to Harry's.

"Alright. See ya later then." Sakaki said, pacing around continuously.

--

Amon walked out without another word and headed down to the underground parking lot to hop in his car and drive there. It was raining out now, not a good day to walk anywhere. Besides, he didn't really feel like walking anyhow, even though he shouldn't be driving with everything that was on his mind.

However he did make it to Harry's unscathed and walked through the rain into the establishment from his car. Harry saw him the moment he walked in a smiled warmly, inviting him up to the bar where he usually sat. "What can I get you today, Amon?" He asked gently, putting away a glass he was finished cleaning.

"Shot of Vodka on the rocks" He replied.

Harry nodded and turned around to get Amon's drink. Amon sighed and stared at the counter for a minute or 2, trying to figure out what he was going to do from there when he realized somebody had sat down next to him. He didn't bother to see who it was, he figured it was some stranger anyhow.

"What can I get for you Miss?" Harry asked, setting down Amon's vodka in front of him,

"Just water please." The very voice Amon had yearned to hear since the night before said.

His eyes widened slightly as he turned his head to look make sure it was her he was hearing. Shock registered on his face when he got a good look at the same mysterious smile he had seen before. Maori.

--

Chapter 5 should be up soon. :3 Review plzkthnxbai 33


	5. Chapter 5

HAI GUYS! Sorry for taking so long to get the next chapter up. Had a long week with school and what not. But, Its up now. So, enjoy and please review!

Also, I'd like to thank my pretty much constant reviewers. You know who you are. :3

--

She glanced at him briefly, appearing not to recognize him, but when she took another look; her golden eyes lit up with surprise. "Hey! You're that guy I ran into on the street!" She exclaimed brightly, "…Uhm…Amon, was it?"

He nodded, his expression returning to is neutral self. However he found it difficult to keep his eyes off her for longer than a few minutes at a time. This was odd, considering he had only seen her once before and for her to have that kind of effect on him after one meeting, something was wrong.

She smiled again, "I knew we'd run into each other again, only not so literally."

He nodded once again, feeling the dread a tension leave his emotions in a blissful state as he sipped at his Vodka.

She noticed the shot in his hand and blinked a few times. "Is that vodka? In the middle of the afternoon?"

He looked at her again, nodding briefly once more. "I've had a trying day already and this is helping."

"I see." She replied, opening the bottle of water Harry had given her moments before.

"I take it you two have met before?" Harry inquired quietly, smiling at both of them.

Maori answered faster than Amon, "Yes. Only once though, I kind of ran into him on the street."

Harry looked at Amon for confirmation. "It's true." He said, downing the glass and setting it back on the counter. Oddly enough, the sting of the Vodka didn't really have the effect that he wanted. He still felt blissfully aware, not numb.

"Ah." Harry said, nodding again, "Please excuse me." He left to tend to another customer.

It was silent between the two of them for a moment, Maori taking another drink of water. Amon looked at her again, taking note of how different she looked by day. Her hair was still as long and dark, but it didn't shimmer in daylight like it had in the moonlight. Her skin also appeared to have more colour, not like it did when he first met her and her eyes were now a dim honey brown. She was an altogether mystery by day.

Amon glanced at her again and shrugged, relaxing all over again. Maori seemed to notice this and commented, "Long day already?"

He nodded, staring at the empty shot glass on the table, keeping his expression neutral.

"Where do you work?" She asked casually, taking another drink of water and taking in her surroundings.

He hesitated, unsure whether or not he should tell her, but then it occurred to him that even if she did know, she most likely wouldn't care. Although there was that little voice inside his head that said 'don't do it', he ended up doing it anyway, to his surprise. "The STN-J."

She nodded slowly, inspecting her bottle of water for some unknown substance. "I take it you work lots of overtime too, don't you?"

Her musical voice was doing it to him again, he shook his head to regain his senses again, "Depends how badly I want a case done." He let it slip.

"A case?" She asked once again, as casual as ever; her enthusiasm seeming to abruptly disappear. She absentmindedly picked up a pen and grabbed a napkin, appearing to doodle on it aimlessly.

He was too calm to really understand what kind of mistake he had just made. "Yes. A case."

She smiled again, and tossed some money on the counter before standing up. "Well, I have to get going now. I'll see you later maybe."

He nodded, "Bye." Suddenly all his feelings of dread and exhaustion came back all at once and he sighed, closing his eyes again.

Harry wandered back over to him behind the counter to clean up where Maori was sitting. He went to pick up the napkin and hesitated, reading the number on it. "I believe she left this for you." He said, handing it to Amon.

Amon glanced at it before taking it, immediately recognizing it as a phone number.

--

He got back to the STN some time late in the evening, with the intention of coming back earlier, but hey, things happen. He was really distracted by the napkin with the phone number. He speculated that it had to be something else. There was no way she wanted him to call her when they barely knew each other, or maybe that was the point. She wanted to get to know him. Amon sighed again and got out of his car, shoving the napkin back into his pocket and heading to the elevator.

Meanwhile in the office, all eyes were glued to the computer screen as Michael opened up an email he had gotten randomly. "…This is not possible…" Sakaki commented, awestruck at what he was reading

Karusuma gained a really serious look as she read, "Are we suppose to take this seriously?"

"I would think so!" Dojima said, sounding rather serious and excited at the same time, "I mean their practically telling us where the next murder is going to happen!"

Robin shook her head, "We can't take stuff like this seriously if it comes in at random. Remember what Amon said? Word on the street isn't exactly reliable anymore."

"Shes right." Michael agreed, "Amon needs to see this before we decide what to do."

Almost as if on cue, Amon walked into the office quietly, barely noticing the crowd at the computer. "…and there he is."

"Amon you need to take a look at this." Karusuma said, crossing her arms over her chest and turning to face him. "We don't know what to do."

Soundlessly he walked behind the desk and Sakaki moved out of the way. Amon bent over the screen and read the text slowly, analyzing it. "I know where your culprit is going to strike next…" He read aloud and then stopped suddenly, his eyes registering shock, but the expression never made it to his face.

It would be at Harry's.

--

I should have the next chapter up soon, I hope. :3


	6. Chapter 6

Mkays. I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up. TT I've been busy with a lot of stuff lately. But here it is! Enjoy :3 and please review!

--

"This is getting ridiculous. We can't sit here and watch the place in shifts like this." Sakaki complained, staring at Harry's place with resentment.

"Well, we don't have a choice, I know it was probably a bad idea to take that email seriously, but if Amon thinks it's worth it, then I guess it is." Karusuma said with a sigh.

Sakakki looked at her like she was insane. "In case you haven't noticed, Amon has been a little loopy lately…if not a lot. I don't think he's thinking things through the way he used to. We shouldn't really trust his judgment this time."

All Karusuma did was shrug. Sakaki figured she agreed with him, but made no move to show she did. He was right though, Amon never made spur of the moment decisions without thinking it through first. After he read the email the night before, he came to the conclusion that Harry's needed to be under surveillance until they deemed it was safe. Too bad whoever sent the email didn't tell them when it would happen.

It was silent between the 2 of them now, the only sound breaking the awkward silence was the radio that was now a background noise while they were lost in thought; keeping an eye on Harry's. Sakaki got bored to the point where he tried to memorize everybody who walked in and out of there, mostly if they were male or female and their general appearance. He sighed as the 7th female of the day walked up to the door, and surprisingly, glanced in his direction, seeming to look him in the eye briefly. He sat up straight, knocked out of his stupor in alarm and blinked once, but she was gone.

Karusuma had taken note of his change in posture and asked out of reflex, "what's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Something weird just happened…"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're saying that because you're bored, right?"

"No, really. That woman who just walked into Harry's looked right at me, like she could see me watching through the tinted windows."

"I think you're over reacting. What did she look like?"

"Long black hair, rather small from this angle and wearing mostly black too." He explained, not quite as detailed as she would have liked.

She sighed, "well, if it makes you feel better, go in and see for you're self that you're probably over reacting, like I said"

He rolled his eyes and opened the car door, "Fine. I will. If I didn't see her, I'll be back"

Before he knew it he was walking casually into Harry's, whistling to himself. He shoved his hands into his pockets and meandered around slowly, looking for the same woman he had seen walk in. So far, his attempt seemed futile. He didn't see her right off the bat. Sakaki refused to be discouraged though and scouted the whole room while taking a seat at the bar. Maybe she was in the washroom.

He must have been acting strange, because Harry came up behind him at the counter and tapped him on the shoulder. "You're not being very discreet." He commented with a smile when Sakaki turned around.

"I know." He replied with a small laugh. "I'm just looking for somebody."

"Oh?'

"Yeah, she's got really long black hair, small-ish build…"

"Maori?" Harry asked, raising a brow slightly.

"You know her?" Sakaki asked, blinking a few times.

"Yes. She's a new regular here. In fact, she's sitting right over there if you want to talk to her." He gestured towards the end of the counter that was more or less hidden from view. No wonder he didn't see her.

"Oh. Thank you, I will." He said to Harry and moved off his stool towards Maori.

She sipped at what appeared to be coffee, from what Sakkaki could tell, it was espresso. As he got closer to her she turned her head and smiled softly at him. He suddenly felt like was he was doing was stupid. Maybe he was just bored to the point where anything would be suspicious to him. But it was too late to turn around. He needed a cover up, any reason to be over there besides to talk to her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, which stunned him momentarily. He had to blink a few times to get his act together.

"Y-yeah…I just need to borrow one of those napkins over there." He said, mentally kicking himself for stuttering, he was usually good at talking to anybody, with slight authority too.

She eyed him with a hint of suspicion that was there one minute, gone the next and pulled out a napkin from the dispenser and handed it to him. "I hope you don't intend on bringing it back." She commented and laughed softly, looking him straight in the eye.

He couldn't turn away right then. He felt at ease, and laughed with her while folding the napkin gently. "Not unless you want it back?" Sakkaki grinned.

She smiled warmly at him. "It was a gift. Keep it." Her eyes suddenly wandered to the label on his jacket, which read STN-J. "What's your name?" Maori asked casually, finishing off her espresso.

Sakaki slid the napkin into his pocket and and smiled again, taking the seat next to her. "I'm Sakkaki. Harry told me you were Maori?"

She laughed again and turned her stool to face him. "You must be really shy." She said outwardly.

He felt like he was being sucked into a rather pleasant void every time she spoke. "Not really. I just wasn't sure what to say to you at first I'll admit." He could almost feel himself blushing.

She smiled innocently and nodded. "I believe you. You must have been rather bored sitting out in that car like that too." Her smile spread into a grin, "I better get going. It was nice to meet you Sakkaki." With that, she left him, his pleasant and upbeat feeling disappearing rapidly; being replaced with shock.

He made sure she had really left before he walked out of Harry's, in a hurry to get back to the car where Karasuma was waiting. He was sure she wasn't going to believe him. Once he was back in the car, he sighed heavily and she stared at him expectantly. "Well"

He explained in great detail what happened, and she listened intently right up til the end. "I never saw her leave." She said, more or less interrupting him in mid sentence.

"….What? You had to have seen her. She left the same way she came. I watched her from inside!" He was slowly raising his voice.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you sure something else didn't happen in there Sakakki? This isn't like you at all."

He sighed again and put is head back on the head rest of the seat. "I don't know anymore."

Sakkaki was grateful when their shift was over, having been there all day waiting for Dojima to show up. Karasuma argued that it wasn't a good idea for her to be there by herself, but she insisted she was going to be ok.

Both of them weren't about to argue. Karasuma was getting tired and Sakkaki just wanted to make his report to Amon and go home. He was really stressed out for some reason. Karasuma was getting more and more worried at his attitude towards things after the days events, him getting nervous at every small noise and movement outside the car.

The air was also full of tension in HQ when they finally got back. "Did you guys see anything?" Robin asked quietly while she stood behind Michael, watching him work.

Karasuma shook her head. "I didn't see anything. Sakkaki did though." She said, gesturing at him.

He stayed quiet. Robin looked at him curiously, "Sakakki? Are you ok?"

He shook his head, a dazed look wavering over his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Is Amon around or did he go home?"

She tilted her head and replied, "He's taking a nap. This case is really wearing him down for some reason."

"Oh. Well, is it alright if I make a verbal report to him tomorrow?" Robin nodded silently, wondering why he was acting like this.

"Alright then. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He turned and headed out without another word. Once he was out of ear shot, Karasuma turned to Robin, gesturing her to follow her out to the hallway.

"Just between you and me, something happened to him at Harry's." She told Robin about how he saw Maori and went in to investigate. "She did something to him. I'm sure of it."

Robin nodded, appearing lost in thought. "Please don't bring this up, but Amon ran into her too. He told me in private what had happened. Remember those pictures we were looking at? He said she looked vaguely like the woman in them."

"It has to be the same one." Karasuma was coming to the same disturbing conclusion as Robin. It looks like Robin was right.

--

I will try to get the next chapter up real soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter is up! YAY! :3 I'd like to thank my awesome reviewers for giving me feed back and what not. It makes me want to keep writting this. Thanks so much!

--

As it got later, Karasuma called it a day and headed out for the night before Amon, who appeared momentarily to see what else had developed while he was trying to get himself together. The news about Sakkaki didn't seem to surprise him at all. If he even heard it. He was getting more and more 'out of it' every time they saw him. Michael suggested that he go see a doctor, but he just shook his head at the idea. Amon always though he was just 'tired', it worried Robin and the others that he wouldn't do something about this. Arguing was futile at this point and he went home.

Dojima meandered back into the office around 1 AM sometime, looking bored out of her mind. "This is getting unbelievable." She stated, tossing her bag on the floor and plopping down into the closest chair. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and pouted.

"I take it you didn't see anything either?" Michael asked, keeping his eyes glued to the computer screen. Robin looked between the 2 curiously.

"Not a thing. I stayed right until after closing and not a thing happened!" She said exasperated.

"I kinda though that email was nothing to worry about." He replied, shrugging lightly.

"Its only been one day. You never know what tomorrow is going to be like." Robin put in quietly.

"I don't want to do this again tomorrow." Dojima whined. "Oh well. I better go get some sleep for tomorrow then." With that she sighed and left the office in a slight huff.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Michael asked, yawning and stretching his arms out lazily.

Robin smiled softly, "I have no idea. I think I should be heading home to get some rest too. Don't stay on there too long okay?"

"I won't. I'll have to sleep sometime. Its not like I have anywhere to go." He laughed and waved her out the door. Once she was gone, he sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling.

"Even I don't have much of a heading to go on for this case." He said to himself, mulling over the things he had found today, which wasn't much. Soulreavers had such a broad range of abilities there wasn't really a list anywhere that would be vaguely any help. He didn't even have a clue what her abilities could be. His thoughts drifted to what they already know. They know she's a Reaver for sure, she is female and she is part vampire. Besides the obvious blood lust, what other traits could she have?

It was all a huge puzzle with more than just a few pieces missing. It was like half the puzzle was missing. Michael got out of his chair and wandered out of the office for a bit, heading downstairs to the vending machine on the main floor. Naturally there were only a few lights on down there, one of them being above the huge, stone, fountain like thing in the middle of the room that was apparently there for decoration.

He made it to the machines and took a moment to decide whether or not he wanted a drink or a chocolate bar. In the end, both looked too good so he walked to the fountain where he usually sat and ate a Mr. Big slowly, saving his can of Mountain Dew for later. When he finished the chocolate bar, he sat for a moment to enjoy the silence.

Then something moved. Immediately his eyes were drawn to movement on the other side of the room, although it was too dark to tell what exactly it was. After a brief moment of panic Michael reasoned that it might just have been Robin, coming back to check on him in the office. However doubt gnawed at him about that. She had only been gone for half an hour.

He sighed again and stood up, tossing the wrapper out before heading in the direction he saw the movement. It could be he was just imagining things, but like everything else he thought of, there was always that little twinge of curiosity, that 'just to make sure' feeling.

He followed the dark hallway which led to the underground parking lot. Michael was determined to make sure he was just seeing things. There were no vehicles to be found down there at that time, so it was easy to see from where the entrance was all the way to the end of the lot.

Nothing. He grinned at himself and shook his head. "That's what I thought." But when he took a second look, a foreign shadow came from nowhere directly a head of him, right where the ramp would be to enter and leave the lot. The street light from outside was behind the crouched figure, it looked oddly feline. Michael blinked a few times to make sure that's really what he was seeing. But one blink was enough, and the figure disappeared.

He turned around and almost ran back inside, if it weren't for another person he ran into first, knocking them over. He was momentarily stunned, until he realized it was a woman he had knocked over. "Oh. I'm sorry." He said, offering her a hand to help her up.

She looked at him for a second with remarkably bright golden eyes, and then accepted the help up. He noticed how small she was at first and realized that's why he didn't see her in his panic to get back in. "Its alright. It happens sometimes." She told him, dusting herself off.

He watched for a moment, forgetting about his panic to get back in. Then it dawned on him. "You do know this is private property, right?" She wasn't suppose to be there.

She blinked a few times, and looked at him innocently. "I didn't know. I actually don't know where I am at the moment." She admitted, talking barely above a whisper.

Michael thought for a moment, "Well, I need your name and address so that the police don't arrest you for this. I'll explain what happened."

She smiled at him and tossed her dark hair over her shoulder casually. "Thank you. My name is Maori. I live in the apartment building called Carlton Highrise, number 406."

He couldn't help but stare while she was talking. He was listening, but not hearing her, paralyzed, yet able to move. Almost like he was on auto pilot. When she was finished, he shook his head, getting back to reality. "Uhh…Alright then. I'll be sure to clear your name."

She smiled again and nodded, "For the record, where am I?"

He deliberated telling her or not where she was, after all he did work for an organization that shouldn't exist. He could be in trouble for telling her anything. But, she looked like the kind of person who would probably soon forget if other things were going on. It was a split second decision. "You ended up at the STN-J."

"STN-J?" She said, mildly surprised by this.

Michael mentally kicked himself. He knew she would ask. "Yes, it's a privately owned business."

"Oh, I kind of figured. I have heard of this place before."

If he wasn't feeling so at ease every time she spoke, he would have been slightly disturbed at how she would know about it. "Oh?"

"Yes, just somebody I saw wearing a jacket labeled STN-J." She shrugged. "I better be going now. It was nice meeting you…Michael." Maori flashed another smile and walked away from him, back up the ramp and disappearing around the corner.

He stood there in bliss for a moment, then shook his head and walked back in slowly, confusion slowly returning to him as he went. Suddenly, he couldn't remember what her name was.

--

There you have it. :3 Things might get a little more intense in the next chapter. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay! Here is Chapter 8 :3 I'd like to thank all my reviewers! Makes me sooo happy to get reviews.

Enjoy

--

As the night wore on, Michael found himself feeling a little more depressed and out of it every hour. He couldn't even concentrate on the computer after a while, which wasn't normal for him under any circumstances. Eventually, he was forced to call it a night and retired to sleep.

The next morning wasn't any better for him. He did fall asleep, but the lethargic feeling was still there when he woke up. He didn't have the incentive to work on the case today. He felt he was missing something, but he didn't know what it was. He sighed and curled up in a ball on his side, trying unsuccessfully to fall back asleep.

With a wide yawn and stretch, Dojima wandered into the empty office, announcing her arrival to no one. "…That's odd. Where's Michael?" She mumbled, taking note of his empty computer chair. "He must still be sleeping…" She shrugged and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes, settling in front of her own computer.

"Morning Dojima." Robin said quietly, making her jump a little in her seat.

"Don't sneak up on a girl like that Robin!" She said, exasperated, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Stop over reacting." Karasuma said, appearing behind Robin in the doorway. Robin smiled.

"…Where is everybody?" Karasuma asked, taking note of the empty office.

"I don't know. I'm guessing Michael is still sleeping, since he can't leave here. As for Sakakki and Amon, I have no idea where they got to." Dojima replied, shrugging.

There was a quick glance between Robin and Karasuma. "Do you think Michael somehow came into contact with her too?" Robin asked.

"Came into contact with who?" Dojima looked like she was missing something.

"Yes. I think she had something to do with it." Karasuma replied. "Dojima, you noticed how Amon was acting that time? Robin said he told her about some girl he ran into on the street. He hasn't been the same since. He also told her that she vaguely resembled the woman in those pictures of the Soulreaver Michael found. Robin and I think the same girl had a profound effect on Sakkaki too, although we can't prove this yet."

"Oh. How would she have met Michael though? And what exactly does she do to them?" Dojima inquired, thoroughly curious now.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. First step is making sure it's really her." Robin said, moving her arms into her coat pockets. "We may be a 3 person team at the moment though. The guys might be too incapacitated to help in any way."

They both nodded. "This could get dangerous though. We're not sure if she can affect us in the same way yet." Karasuma pointed out, sitting on the edge of Michael's empty chair.

"Well…judging by how she only got to the guys, doesn't that mean you were right Robin? She is a Succubus?" Dojima asked.

She nodded slowly. "It could, but her abilities seem very strong. By the looks of things, they might be addicted to her somehow after meeting her just once. We need to talk to Michael and see if he did meet her last night. He was fine when I left."

"I don't know whereabouts he roosts for the night. Do you guys?" Dojima asked, getting out of her chair.

"We don't know either." Karasuma said.

"I think he has a room on the main floor." Robin said with a slight shrug.

They looked at her questioningly.

She was right however, when they got downstairs. He did have a room there. Robin knocked on the door twice, no answer. "He has to be there." Dojima said, a small hint of worry in her voice.

Robin knocked again. "Michael? Can we come in?"

Nothing. Karasuma tried the door knob and found that it was unlocked. They glanced at each other quickly before making their way into the room slowly, taking in every detail. Michael was there, but he was fast asleep. "Michael?" Robin said softly, nudging at his shoulder.

He mumbled at them incoherently. "What?"

"How are you feeling?" Dojima asked, not even bothering to hide the fact she was worried now.

"How do you think?" He replied, rolling over to face the opposite direction.

"Did you meet anyone here last night?" Karasuma asked, getting straight to the point.

He hesitated a moment before answering, "Yeah. What about her? Did she get arrested?" He turned around again, that seemed to have got his attention.

"Err…No, but we need to know where you saw her." Robin put in.

He sighed and closed his eyes again, "Parking lot. She got lost and ended up there some how."

Robin had an idea. "Thanks Michael, sorry to disturb you." She raced out of the room, leaving Dojima and karasuma in surprise. They bowed to him quickly and followed after.

They found Robin in the security office of the parking lot, looking through what the tapes would have recorded the night before. "What are you doing?" Dojima asked, raising a brow and watching her intently.

"Shes looking to see if the camera caught who Michael had met. I never would have thought of that…" Karasuma commented.

They were silent for a while, watching the tapes rewind on the TV. Then suddenly, one image of the parking lot, close to where the ramp was to drive out, showed Michael turning to run inside and not even a split second as he was turning around; another person was standing there. She appeared out of literally nowhere.

They watched in silence, as Michael conversed with the strange person for a little over 5 minutes, before she turned around to leave. When she turned, she ended up facing the camera. Dojima, Karasuma and Robin got a good look at her, and to their shock, she looked up at the camera and winked.

--

You guys know what to do now. :3 -luffs reviews-


	9. Chapter 9

Woo! Chapter 9 is here. :3 This one took me longer to get up then I thought. But, its here now so enjoy. xD

--

Robin stared in disbelief at the screen, having to replay it 4 times before it finally sunk in

Robin stared in disbelief at the screen, having to replay it 4 times before it finally sunk in. Maori was onto them. Karasuma patted Robin's shoulder lightly, "Robin…I think I know who the next victim is going to be…"

"You're not saying its one of the guys… are you?" Dojima said, biting at her lip nervously.

"Yes. I have a good idea who though. We need to find Amon." She replied.

Robin shook her head a few times, coming back to reality. She never thought she would be right about such a thing. "Amon would be at home, wouldn't he?"

"You know where he lives?"

"I have a vague idea." She said with a sigh, getting up out of her chair, trying to remember if Amon brought up a street name last time he talked to her.

"OH!" Dojima exclaimed suddenly, "I know where he lives! Hes right across the street from where Toko used to live."

That brought back some bad memories for Robin, having being attacked in Toko's apartment and getting her injured. She felt personally responsible for that, even though she had no idea why Solomon would put Toko in danger just to hunt her. But that was the past, not much can be done about it now. All Robin could do was nod.

Karasuma and Dojima talked freely about the investigation as they went back up the office, which didn't seem like a good idea to, considering Maori could possibly be watching them now. The whole case had her scared now. She felt so uneasy all the time, constantly feeling like she were being watched or followed. Judging by how at ease Karasuma and Dojima were, they likely weren't as frightened by it. Either that or they were and they were just good at hiding it.

Either way, Robin let them talk, logic getting the better of her and thinking that there was no possible way for Maori to be watching them. She wouldn't be able to get in. Then again, how did she run into Michael in the parking lot? Something didn't add up. Robin suddenly stopped walking, a look of shock suddenly appearing over her face.

Dojima and Karasuma kept walked, having not notice that Robin was no longer behind them for a moment, before the lack of footsteps was noticed. "What's wrong Robin?" Dojima asked, turning around to look at her.

"Shes been in the building the whole time…" She whispered, turning around and making a quick dash back down stairs. "Stay here." She ordered as she ran.

"Not a chance!" Dojima called after her, taking a step forward; only to be stopped by Karasuma.

"Let her go. I think I know what shes going to do…"

Once she was back on the main floor, she dashed out of the elevator and back into the security office, going to grab the tape. It was gone. "Not possible…" She whispered frantically, looking all around the desk and in other VCRs for it. There were no tapes at all. Just live feed from the cameras. Panicking, she whirled around to run back out of the office, just to run head first into somebody.

"Let me guess…you're down here to look for the tapes too?" A deep masculine voice said, steadying Robin on her feet.

She looked up and sighed with relief. "Amon…where have you been? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now. I had to stay away from here, something did happen when I heard her voice. I had a sudden suspicion that Sakkaki and Michael also would have been targeted. I've ordered Sakkaki to stay home." He explained.

"What exactly did it do to you? Why did you come back?" The questions kept coming.

"Her voice is her weapon. When she talks, she can make you feel any emotion instantly, whether it be extreme despair or longing. I finally snapped out of it yesterday enough to put it together. Shes playing with us. I came back to finish the game." He explained patiently.

"…You shouldn't have come back. I have reason to believe she's been in the building the entire time."

She explained to him about Michael and how he ran into her in the parking lot, giving him the excuse that she had gotten lost. All he did was nod. "I thought about that too, and wanted to see if anything suspicious happened while I was gone. I was wondering how she'd get to Michael."

Seems like he was back to normal and on the ball. Robin was glad he was back. "Where would she hide here though?"

"I don't know. That's why I wanted to see the tapes. How long ago did you watch the one with Michael?"

She thought for a moment, "A little over 20 minutes ago maybe." Then she figured it out. Maori was definitely in the building. Where though was beyond them, but she was watching. "…We have to tell Dojima and Karasuma about this."

He nodded and walked out to go upstairs. Robin was surprised at how eager Amon seemed to get to the bottom of this. She had never seen him so determined in all the time she had worked at the STN. She figured he was also curious about Maori; he was probably getting bored with all the usual witch hunts and craved more excitement. Although she noticed he was being subtle about it. If she didn't know better, she would say what Maori did, scared him.

It didn't take Amon long to get organized and fill everybody in on what the situation was and why Michael and Sakkaki were out of commission. Once the confusion was resolved, they discussed what they were going to do with caution. "We now know that she's in the STN hiding somewhere, maybe even multiple places, but we have no idea where or how she's keeping surveillance on us. We have to keep things vague." Robin said, knowing that Maori was probably watching them right at that moment.

It grew silent in the room, even Dojima was biting her nails nervously. Everybody jumped when Amons cell phone went off without warning. He answered it, but said nothing, he just listened and nodded to himself. Then hung up. "It would seem in a lot has happened in a short time, and we've got another death on our hands."

--

Alrighty! You know what do now. n.n reviewplzkthnxbai


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry this one took so long to post. I was doing a lot of...plotting.

But at least its up now, so enjoy and please review. :3

Oh, and a huge thank you to my other reviewers.

--

Only an hour had passed.

Everybody in the conference room was thinking the same thing. How could she leave the STN, murder somebody, let the police find out and assume they would call Amon? All in the space of an hour? Theres no way that was possible. Then again, they weren't dealing with a real witch. Maori's abilities were still somewhat of a mystery.

The room was dead silent. What was there to say? They all knew she had to be stopped, whether she was playing an 'innocent' game or not. "...What do we do?" Dojima worked up the courage to ask a very silent Amon. He hardly appeared to be breathing.

"Its a trap. I'm sure of it. She wants to separate us, in order to get to us one by one." He said, more or less to himself than anybody else, staring off into space.

"Or it could be an actual witch this time..." Robin mused, staring at the table, "and the timing could just be coincidence..."

"You have a point there, Robin." Karasuma said, sighing. "I think shes right Amon, we're all just paranoid because we've never delt with anything like her before."

It was his turn to sigh. "Too bad we can't afford to send anybody out to take a look."

"What we need to do is scope out the building. Find out how shes getting in here and go from there, maybe even set up a trap." Karasuma said, trying to put together a plan as she went.

"We're better off just setting a trap. Forget figuring out how she gets in and out." Amon said bluntly. "She'll know somethings going on if we start looking."

"You talk like she can't hear you..." Dojima pointed out quietly

"I know shes not here. Shes out hunting." He replied, reffering to the call he just got. The tone he used somewhat said he knew what he was talking about.

Nothing more was said on the subject, they all knew Amon was right. Maori needed to be caught quickly. Amon and Robin ended up leaving to investigate the call about another death while Dojima and Karasuma stayed back to keep an eye on things at HQ.

As Amon had suspected, Maori had made an attempt to scare them with another murder. Only thing different about this one was, she mutilated the body beyond recognition. By the time they got to the scene, the police had already confirmed her 'signature' move, paralyzing the victim first.

Robin could only wonder how Amon could look at the body with such a calm look on his face. She felt sick at just one glance. She watched as he talked to the officers quietly, getting all the info they would need at HQ, while mulling over her own thoughts. For some reason, she couldn't understand Maori's intentions or her reasons. Was she just bored? or was there something else going on that Robin was missing?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Amon nudged her shoulder and gestured at the car. Evidently there was something that needed to be discussed privately. She sighed softly and climbed back into the passenger side, not knowing what to expect at this point.

"It would seem we now know what other form she can take on." Amon said bluntly, staring out the windshield at the police wandering around the scene. "The most of the marks on the body were made by claws. Judging by how paper thin some of them are, they're suggesting it was a cat."

Robin looked at him skeptically. "A Cat?"

"Its a far out theory, but yes. Theres no way a big cat such as a leopard or jaguar would escape from a zoo and kill a single person without tearing it up and dragging pieces away. Besides, it would have been in the news as well." He elaborated, starting the car now.

They didn't go back to HQ like Robin had thought they would. Instead Amon when to another part of town she had never been to. It was more like what the Americans would call the 'middle class' area. The houses were not traditional Japanese and seemed rather out of place to Robin.

Amon pulled up in front of a smaller, white 2 story house. Robin blinked a few times, watching Amon as he parked the car and climbed out without saying a word to her. He didn't even look at her as he walked up to the door and let himself in.

She waited what seemed like hours for him to come back out. When he finally did, she was about ready to demand and explanation when he got back into the car. But she didn't have the courage to when she noticed how worried he looked. She was confused, but held her tongue until they finally got back to HQ.

Dojima and Karasuma smiled weakly at the both of them as they got back. However their smiles disappeared when Amon explained what they saw at the scene and his theory for it. He also told them (More directed at Karasuma than anyone else) That he had stopped at Sakakki's house.

"...Hes not there. He hasn't been there for a while judging by how the place looked." Amon said.

They gaped at him for a full 2 minutes before Dojima finally commented, "She didn't..."

--

Dun dun dun. There you have it. Please review. :3

Oh, and sorry for spelling errors. Didn't quite have time to edit well.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys. :3 Second last chapter is up! enjoy.

Also, I really appriciate the reviews. :D you guys know who you are. Thanks a bunch! They really inspire me to write more. :D!

--

After 2 frantic days of searching, nothing could be found about Sakkaki. Everybody had been at ends with each other over lack of sleep and pure frustration at Maori. Nobody had heard anything from her since the last murder she committed. The police had been of little help in the search as well, them having almost nothing to do with the STN personally. It was strictly business in the Japanese police force.

Robin wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. There was just nothing to go on. Even after they had gone through his house thoroughly, there was no sign of a struggle, nothing. The only solid conclusion they could come to was that he left willingly.

The only good news for them at the moment was that Michael was finally back on the team. However he wasn't completely normal yet. Her appearance seemed to have affected him more than they had first thought. He was more up beat and helping out, but he still claimed to be plagued by her in his dreams.

"There's nothing I can do to get rid of her. I have no idea how you did it Amon." He said, bringing up the last nightmare he had because of her.

He shrugged lightly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't really know either. Her presence left me suddenly. Think of it as a realization that I 'didn't need her'."

"But why would she leave you alone and still annoy me and Sakkaki? Assuming she's responsible for his disappearance that is." He countered, adjusting his glasses on his face.

"Once again, I don't know." Amon said bluntly, signaling the end of the discussion.

Dojima sighed, listening to what they were saying, "…You know, this is going to sound bad, but I kinda wish I could snag a guy like that…"

Robin cracked a smile, at least Dojima was taking things a little easier than everybody else. "What are we to do now?" She asked quietly, voicing the question they all had.

"Yeah, it would seem we've met yet another dead end." Karasuma commented, sipping at her second cup of coffee.

They all looked towards Amon, although he was just as lost as they were. But he didn't blame them for wondering if he had any ideas himself. "The best we can do is keep asking around. Even though it's been a few days, we can't just stop."

They nodded in agreement, the room falling silent, however a few seconds into the silence, quiet sobs sounded from Dojima. Her brave face she had put on disappeared when she suddenly accepted the fact that nothing could be done for the time being.

Karasuma hugged her gently, "It'll be ok. Sakkaki is no little boy. He can take care of himself." She said comfortingly.

"I swear…I will kill her if she did anything to him…" She said between sobs, wiping tears away.

"…If she did anything to who?" a familiar voice sounded from the door. 5 heads turned simultaneously to see a grinning Sakkaki standing there, somewhat glorified by his grin.

"…Sakkaki…?" Robin said, blinking a few times to make sure it was really him.

Then Robin found herself being pushed aside roughly by Dojima who marched right up to him and slapped him upside real hard. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She demanded, prepared to slap him again.

"OW!" He exclaimed, flinching and covering his head, "If you would give me a minute, I'll explain!"

She huffed and went back to her chair, absolutely fuming. "Better start explaining." Amon said, sounding a little too calm for the situation.

He sighed and starting talking, "I don't know how much of this you'll believe, but here goes… It wasn't her fault. She had no control over herself. Maori didn't do this to us technically."

Silence. "Go on." Michael said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"She came to me, a completely different person. I swear it. No idea how she found out where I lived, but she really needed somebody's help. She knew none of you would listen to her without killing her on sight. After hearing what she had to say, I believed all of it. So I had to do this…" He trailed off, taking another deep breath, "Come in Maori…"

"You brought her here?!" Dojima exclaimed.

For a moment nobody appeared in the doorway, then she stepped into view, her golden gaze lowered to the floor. "…I'm so sorry." She whispered so quiet it was hardly audible.

Robin noticed Amon's arm twitch for his holstered gun. His dark eyes were fixed on her with a murderous intent. "Sorry for what exactly? Playing mind games?" He asked accusingly.

She looked up suddenly, looking Amon straight in the eye with fierce determination, "I didn't do this on my own accord…" She replied, talking almost normally.

A split second after she had raised her voice ever so slightly, the 3 women in the room had to cover their ears. Doijma let out a sharp gasp and pressed her hands tightly to her head.

Maori glanced at them resentfully and lowered her voice drastically again, "Sorry…"

Michael blinked a few times, wondering why him Sakkaki and Amon never heard the shrill noise that the women did. "…What exactly is going on here?"

She stayed quiet, Sakakki looked at her apologetically. "Shes a siren." He explained simply, hoping they all knew their mythology.

Robin finally recovered from the ringing in her ears enough to catch the last thing he said. "Siren?"

"This just keeps getting more and more ridiculous…" Karasuma said angerly.

Maori sighed and stayed silent, allowing Sakkaki to explain for her. "You see, we had it right…partly. She is a Reaver, but as a side effect, she gained an 'angelic/banshee' voice. Apparently it comes with being a specific kind of succubus. In mythology, the 'voice' usually belongs to mermaids. Looks like there was more truth to the myth than anybody had thought."

"That's very nice. Now explain what you were doing here messing with us?" Amon said bluntly, obviously not trusting anything Sakkaki said about her.

Once more she raised her piercing gaze to him and opened her mouth to speak…


	12. Chapter 12

Final chapter is finally up. Sorry for the long wait.

This should explain everything. :3 Thanks for reading and reviewing! Really means a lot to me.

--

"I needed help. This was the only way I could get your attention without another keeping tabs on me. Besides, even if I had approached you like a normal person, you probably would have killed me on the spot." She said normally, ignoring the reactions from Dojima, Robin and Karasuma.

This put a new spin on things. "You see, she was only trying to get one of us to help her. She had never intended to kill anybody." Sakkaki said and sighed heavily, "It's really complicated.

"No shit it's complicated." Amon said, fuming at the fact she was right, he would have killed her on the spot. It's what he was trained to do.

"Wait...You said somebody was keeping tabs on you?" Micheal asked, thoroughly interested now.

She nodded, "Yes. I was involved in a vampire clan. I didn't want to have anything to do with them anymore, so I left. They're like the Mafia, you don't leave; if you want out, you die."

He nodded slowly, putting the pieces together in his mind. "So they weren't going to kill you until you made the mistake of coming to somebody, right?"

"Yes. I needed to make it look like I intended to kill you guys so they wouldn't catch on for what I was about to do. You people could make me disappear, which is what I'm after; a new identity." She explained.

There was silence in the room while everybody tried to make the same connections as Michael had. Apparently Amon was the first. "If this is true, then why didn't you pull the same stunt with the police?"

Maori blinked and looked at him like he had asked a really stupid question. "Do you honestly think the police would be thrilled to meet an immortal and listen to this? Probably not. Last I checked they only came to you when they had an unusual case. That being said, you deal with the weird stuff. You had a better chance of believing me than they did."

"She has a point." Sakkaki said, "All shes asking is if we can give her a new name and help her get away. She has no intention of staying or hurting anybody."

Amon was outdone. He had no choice but to follow what Sakkaki was saying, as odd as it sounded. "Fine. As long as she's out of out hair. I'll get in touch with Kosaka."

When Amon had left the room. There was a brief moment of slience, then a smile creeped over Maori's face and she nodded at Sakkaki. "Thank you."

All he did was smile and nod back. However as soon as the happy moment was there, it vanished. 3 women were missing from the room. A quick peek in the hallway confirmed they had to step out in order to save their hearing. Sakkaki stepped out for a moment to tell them what was decided.

"Is it over?" Dojima asked, leaning against the wall.

He nodded, "Yeah, we convinced Amon to give her a new ID and set her free. We shouldn't see her around here again."

"I don't know about that." Robin said. "Shes an unpredicable one. Amon was dead set on killing her, he was so bitter about what she did to him."

Karasuma suddenly grinned, "wouldn't she be rather useful if she stayed and worked for us?"

"You wish. If she stays, I quit." Dojima said bluntly.

"Fine. It's not like you do anything anyway." Sakkaki commented and the 3 of them laughed, Dojima put on a pout and marched off down the hallway. "She'll be fine."

"I like your idea Karasuma, but I don't think Amon would go for it either. He just wants to be rid of her." Robin said

"True." Karasuma had to admit, Robin had a point.

"I guess we'll never know what happens to her after she leaves here." Sakkaki said, heading back into the office.

"Her future will remain unkown." Robin said, smiling softly; following Sakkaki back into the office.


End file.
